It all started in a playground
by My.Head.Is.Cracked
Summary: It started within a playground... XD I hate summaries just read and sorry if some chapters are really really shooort...
1. Chapter 1

There was once a girl who often played alone in the playground the kids knew about this but they didn't want to play with her since most of them were shy or they really don't feel like doing, But a pink haired boy can't stand seeing a girl like this he wanted to talk to her.

"A-Ano… Im Natsu Dragneel you can call me Natsu… you wanna play?" he smiled at her. She didn't do anything but just look at his face with no expression…

"Well do you want?" He handed out his hand to the girl which she gladly accept and together they played on the swing, on the slide, running on the basket ball court and played basketball also they were exhausted making them sit on the nearby bench.

"I wanted to ask this to you earlier but what's your name?" he looked at her with a questioning look.

"I-Im…Erza… Erza Scarlet…" She replied cat face and with a blush.

"Erza Scarlet… You have a nice name!" He said very astonished

"You think so?" she asked

He nodded as his answer.

"Well nice to meet you!" He grabbed her hands and shaked it…

Since then they became close, The scarlet haired girl was never alone in the play ground… Until

"W-hat? Your Leaving the country?" Erza began to cry… He nodded as his answer

"You see next month my family and I will be going to America… Im gonna study there…" he replied sadly…

"But if you leave im gonna be alone again!" She cried more, He patted her head and smiled "You will never be alone Erza always remember that! And also while that destined day isn't coming yet lets play together!"

She nodded and smiled but couldn't get the sadness that Natsu's gonna leave her. And so they played everyday forgetting the problem.

1 month later

It was morning time when Natsu came to Erza's place

"Erza…" he can't say those words

"I know tomorrow is it?" she said to natsu

"Yeah…" he said sadly

After a while Natsu smiled at her as he removed something from her neck and placed it properly in the neck of Erza

"There that's my Favorite scarf and im giving it to you so that you'll never feel the feeling of being alone…" he patted her head and she couldn't do anything but just blush

"Well Erza See ya…" He said in a low tone and gave her a kiss on her forehead which made her cry.

Afterwards Natsu left…. With Erza standing before the door as she brushed the scarf on her cheek and just wandering if someday he will be back again…

-_To be continued-_

_**Author's notes:  
>-Its been a while! :D Im back again but only for a little while… well that's the first chapter… hope you like it and never ever give up on the pairing that you support even if many people disagreee with you always have faith it works... <strong>_

_**And pls. R&R **__**-**_

From your Guardian: MyLittlePrayer


	2. The day of the fated meeting

_Chapter 2_

_..._**1 4 years later. . .**

"Im off!" a nineteen year old girl was running towards school she was late for the first day.

"Im sorry I late!" She panted as she opened the door to her class. All of the class' attention was on her wondering who she was.

"Who might you be?" Their teacher asked

"Im… the… new transfer…student…" she panted

"Oh so you might be Erza, yes?"

"Hai!" she caught up to her breath

"Well then please introduce yourself infront of class."

"Hai!" She closed the door and walked in front of class

"Ano… Im Erza Scarlet! Nice to meet you all!" She gave them a genuine smile

*wow she's a real hottie…* A black haired boy thought to himself

*Erza huh? I know that name really but when?* another boy thought

"Thanks you miss Erza you may now take your sit next too…" Teacher Happy was thinking and finally pointed " I want you to sit next to Lucy!"

"Ok…" she walked towards her destined sit not knowing that a particular someone was definitely watching her…. And then class started

"Hey There Erza, My name's Lucy nice to meet you!" she whispered to her.

She smiled. " Hello Lucy!"

**AFTER AN HOUR**

"Ok class dismissed!" Teacher Happy ordered and he left the room.

Erza was busy fixing her things when a black haired boy cam to her.

"Hi Im Gray!" He smiled

"Nice to meet you!" She said to him

"Wanna go to the canteen together?" he asked her politely

"Sorry Gray but already with Lucy…" She smiled

"Is that so? Well ok then... See ya later" He walked away with a disappointed face

After a while another boy showed up with a girl on his side clinging to his arms "You're names Erza right?" 

She looked at him "Um… Hello!"

"Oh yeah before I forgot My Names Natsu Dragneel you can call me Natsu and hers is Lisanna nice to meet you!" he smiled at her 

"Hey Natsu Its time to go…" Lisanna looked at him with a 'come on' face and as she tugged him

"oh? Ok then see ya later Erza" He smiled and waved at her before they left.

*Na-Nats-su… Nat..su…* She thought her face started to tear up, but her lips formed a smile as she said these words "So you came back…"

-_To be continued-_

_**Author's notes:  
>-Finished it! <strong>____**-  
>- I was doing this while in class (the one in the paper or blueprint)<br>-Again sorry if its very shooooooort ill try to make it longer next time! ^^"-  
>-So how was it R&amp;R! <strong>____**- **_


End file.
